


Shift

by orphan_account



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Bad Writing, Curious Teen, Falling In Love, Gay Thoughts Can't Catch Me, High School, Internal Monologue, Longing, M/M, Past, Possibly Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, accidentally, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were friends. And boys. But could never be boyfriends. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shift

They were friends. And boys. But could never be boyfriends. Right? That was weird, to even think of the term boyfriends. Right?

Rhett looked at the boy next to him again, trying to pinpoint the _shift_.

The _shift_ happened sometime after summer. Perhaps the lack of constant communication,  and the sudden significantly less amount  presence around each other made him see Link differently and it was evident now that something had changed.

They all said it, the adults, that when one was a teenager, things "changed."

Was this the change, this _shif_ t?

"Rhett, why are you staring at me?"

How could he not stare? How could he not want to look at the black lashes framing big blue eyes, reminding him of the clean river pools they used to play in when they were younger. How could he not let his eyes trace the fine line of his nose, elegant, perfect, down to two soft looking lips that looked just like a girls. Lips were lips, right? Whether on a boy or a girl? Would they feel the same? Would he ever try?

"I'm not staring." He replied flatly, not looking away. They were friends, best friends. Why couldn't he look? "I'm thinking."

Link's eyebrows came down, frown heavy. "Well don't look at me when you're staring hard like that. It's weird."

That's right, it was weird because they were both fourteen year old boys. And wanting to treat Link, a boy, a friend, his best friend, like a girl he liked was weird and he shouldn't think like that.

But the  _shift_ happened , and it didn't let him go.

Link looked away, eyes looking nervous "What are you thinking about?"

"You." Rhett replied automatically, and Link's eyes turned back to him wide now. Still pretty, even filled with surprise. "Wha- what about me!?"

Rhett shrugged, "You look different. Like... you know-" _Attractive? Handsome? Cute?_ "I don't know. Different, I guess."

Link frowned again, "Taller right? I grew! Didn't you notice!?"

Rhett shook his head, "No. You have to grow at least half a foot for me to notice." He grinned, and Link scowled.

"I did! Stand up, I'll show you!"

Rhett didn't want to stand up, he wanted to sit in these bleachers, in the cool crisp fall air and stare at his friend. That was a boy. But not a boyfriend. Never that.

"C'mon, Rhett! Lemme show you!"

Link was on his feet, the autumn sun highlighting his dark hair, the soft curve of his face, his eyes bright even as they were shadowed in. _Cute._

But girls were cute. Not boys. Not his best friend.

Rhett stood up, and rolled his eyes. Link was still short, Rhett was still at least a head taller, maybe more. Enough so that he could rest his chin on the soft black richness, if he stepped in closer.

The _shift_ urged him too, to take that tiny step and tuck Link under him, but he held it at bay with the words, _that's weird_.

Link stood straighter, looking up, squinting those pretty eyes and he grinned wide. "See. Told you so." He leaned forward, pressing his forehead into into the bone of Rhett shoulder, resting in. Rhett felt heat burst from the contact, sweeping from the spot on his shoulder like waves of warmth, tingling like feathers on his skin.

"I couldn't do this before. Remember?"

Rhett frowned. The _shift_ was bothering him now. He didn't want to be different, didn't  want to be weird. Maybe he just needed to grow more. Maybe the _shift_ would go away. The adults told him that "changes" happened at this age but he would "grow out of them". Not to worry, it's normal.

Normal.

He had girls, pretty girls, like Amber and Leslie and the dark haired sophomore named Jaime. The _shift_ didn't matter. He would grow out of it. It wouldn't be weird for long.

"I guess-" Rhett said, mocking "-you grew centimeter or something. I still beat you, though."

Link's head snapped up, and he took a step in, "I grew a lot more than that! Way more!"

Rhett froze.

Had he leaned in? Is that why Link's face seemed so close? Had time slowed down? Is that why his lashes fluttered as if in slow motion?

Lips were lips and Link's were right there, pink and soft looking, just like a girl. He wanted to press down against them, feel the warmth, sate the curiosity buzzing in his mind if girls and boys were really all that different. It was just a kiss.

Link's eyes were wide again, his breath rushing over his face, warm in the chilly air of fall.

One kiss...

A moment passed, and a million things passed through those pretty blue eyes. Unfortunately, he couldn't even catch one. The _shift_ told him to give in, to try. He always liked trying new things afterall.

But...

Rhett stepped away, and Link did the same, in sync, as a splash bright red filled his face, spreading up to his ears. He dropped back in the bleachers, avoiding his gaze. Rhett frowned, tingling and annoyed all of a sudden.

He sat back down too, but there was tension in the the air, a wall of invisible , unspeakable, unknowable things that grew like a great chasm between them. They didn't say a word.

The moment stretched, awkwardness that they hadn't felt in years...

Rhett caved first,  "Alright. Maybe you did grow an inch or two."

Link's turned to him, quickly as if swung around by the sound of his voice, the wall shattering when their eyes met, "I knew it! I'm telling you, I might be six foot tall. I just gotta measure myself!"

His blush was gone, fading away with the awkwardness, replaced with a beautiful smile, so infectiously happy that despite the tight fist that gripped his heart, Rhett half-grinned.

"Psh. Six foot. _Real_ impressive." He said, and laughed, "I was six feet tall in the sixth grade."

Link grinned back, "I wouldn't boast about that. I don't want to be a giant. Just... tall enough."

Rhett frowned, eyes dropping to the shape of his smile, "Tall enough for what?"

The blush splashed on again. "For girls, Rhett! You know..."

Rhett laughed, but it wasn't from humor. More... empty, blank, hallow. That was right. Girls. That's what he liked, pretty girls. That was normal. Thinking about his best friend, a boy, like this now, that was weird.

"Yeah. Girls. Right. Don't worry, man" He reached out and clapped him on a the back, "The girls will like you."

Link ducked under the praise, "Yeah. Thanks."

"Like Jaime! I think I'm going to date her." He declared, even as his chest felt heavy.

"The sophomore? You're crazy!"

Rhett hit him the shoulder, "hey, man you gotta aim high you know. Gotta try right?"

He had to try. In some things. He did not need to try and kiss his best friend. That was a boy. No, do not try that.

Link looked away, "Well good luck man. Tell me how that goes."

Rhett nodded. "Yeah, but I have no doubt it's going to go great. Confidence is key man."

Link rolled his eyes, "You're too confident." He looked at his watch, groaning, "Aw. I gotta go." He stood up and grabbed his bag, pausing to look down at him. "See to later Rhett. " He smiled, bright as the sun, and turned away hopping down the bleachers.

Rhett grinned at his retreating figure, calling out from behind, "Good luck with the ladies, Link!"

The comment earned an annoyed " _Shut up, Rhett!!_ " in response.

He chuckled, still watching him until the dark head disappeared onto the cool hallways of their school.

Now he was alone, only the _shift_ and him.

It attacked him now, hammering his heart fantic fast, his mind whirling, and fingers and shoulder over sensitive and hot where contact was made.

This will go away, he told himself. Soon. Maybe as early as tomorrow. Then he could for back to normality, to thinking about pretty girls all the time instead of Link's eyes and lips.

Soon.

Hopefully, soon.

Some part of him wondered, though, what if it didn't go away. What if the _shift_ stayed, for years? Was an ever present feeling hanging in the back of his mind, even ten years from now, twenty year from now? What would happen then ? Didn't _shift_ lead into permanence? Slowly but very much surely? 

The thought passed quickly through his brain, but Rhett shook his head. Nah. No way. That could never happen. Who knows where he would in the years to come. Link might not even be there. It would go away. It had to.

Because they were friends. And boys.

But they would never, could never, be boyfriends.

That was just... _werid._


End file.
